Meeting the Ice Mage
by Gigglepud
Summary: Laxus finds a boy half-naked in the back alleyway of his hotel in a country in the North... What troubles might this lead to?


_Date Finished: 17/5/2012_

_I don't own anything. All rights belongs to the creator of Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro._

* * *

**Year X774**

The first time Laxus had laid eyes on the boy, Laxus was leaving his hotel in the morning when he noticed the small boy cowering in the alleyway between the hotel and another building. At that time, Laxus merely turned away and continued walking, as he was almost late to meet his client.

It was midnight when Laxus returned. After being briefed about his job earlier the day, Laxus had let his partner, Fried, do all the work, as lightning wasn't going to help keep rabbits out of the garden. Turning to Fried to share a joke, he noticed in surprise that the boy from earlier was still there.

What shocked Laxus the most was the fact that the boy was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. While that may be somewhat normal at Laxus' guild, but this was a country in the North, where it snows all year long.

"Fried, look!" Nudging his partner, Laxus headed hesitantly towards the dark alley.

Only when Laxus gently put his hand on the boy's shoulder, did the boy look up. The boy looked up with dull, depressing eyes, but Laxus didn't miss it. He didn't miss the gleam of hope that sparkled in his eyes for only a second when the boy had looked up.

"What's your name," Laxus asked, keeping his tone soft.

The boy made no reply, but simply looked away.

Laxus sighed, "Fried, let's take him back to our rooms, he shouldn't stay in this depressing place."

Fried nodded his approval to the idea, and Laxus carried the reluctant boy into the hotel.

The next hour saw the two Fairy Tail wizards taking the boy to Fried's room and forcing him to have a bath. Laxus gave a set of clothing and sat him down for a big meal.

"Your name?" Laxus demanded again whilst the young boy gulped down his food.

Receiving no reply, Laxus proceeded to the next question. "Then at least tell me your age,"

Once again, silence answered his question.

"Where'd you come from? Where are your parents?"

"…" The boy looked up with fiery eyes. "Leave me alone, already!"

"Then tell us; it's not hard!" Laxus snapped. "Fried and I will be going back to Fiore tomorrow, and we want to help you as much as we can before you have to go."

"You can't," the boy said bluntly. "They're dead - they've been dead since 9 months ago."

"You've been living in that alley ever since 9 months ago!" Fried cried in surprise.

Rolling his eyes, the boy retorted, "Of course not, you idiot. I was taken in by my teacher, Ur..." he hesitated, "…But she's not here anymore."

"Ur?" Fried repeated in awe. "You mean that mage considered as strong as the Ten Saint Mages?"

Hesitantly, the boy nodded.

"Do you think we can meet her?" Fried asked excitedly.

He's voice was as quiet as a mouse. "She's dead. And it was my entire fault."

Silence.

"Tell me everything," Laxus said softly. "Tell me how it happened."

A longer silence followed after the boy explained everything that happened: the Deliora attack that occurred at his hometown 9 months ago; Ur and her student, Lyon, finding the boy - whose name was revealed to be Gray - in the ruins of the attack; the boy becoming the second student of Ur; the challenge to Deliora from the boy; Ur saving the boy and dying in the process; and being kicked out by Lyon.

"Wow, that must have been hard on you," Fried commented. "So now you have nowhere to go?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, why not come to Fiore with us?" Fried asked, looking at Laxus for approval.

"I'm not interested. Just let me die here or something," Gray said depressingly.

"If you wanna die, we can kill you," Laxus retorted bluntly.

"Hold on, Laxus!" Fried cried in objection. "What do you think you're saying?"

"There's more to the world than just life and death," Laxus continued. "Live a little more positively, it's what your teacher would have wanted, right?"

Both Gray and Fried remained silent as they reflected in awe upon Laxus' powerful words.

"Keep that in your mind, Gray, and come join Fairy Tail," said Laxus.

"Fairy Tail!" Gray repeated excitedly. "You mean that famous guild in the west for wizards?"

The two older boys nodded in unison.

"So you'll come?" Fried asked for confirmation.

It was the younger boy who nodded this time, and with a cheeky grin to go along with his movement.

**X784**

Ten years later, Laxus wandered around a forest of magic aimlessly, silently chuckling as he recalled when he had accompanied Fried for Fried's first mission outside Fiore and then meeting Gray Fullbuster, the young ice mage by pure coincidence.

_One day,_ he thought to himself, _We'll surely meet again._

* * *

_Sorry for OOC-ness! ^^"_


End file.
